Editor Hotkeys
Mouse *''Holding Right Mouse Button'' – Camera mode :: + Move – Pitch/orbit :: + Left Mouse Button + Move – Move *''Mouse Wheel'' – Zoom *''Shift + Mouse Wheel'' – Scale brush or prop Keyboard Camera and Control *''WASD'' – Move camera *''Arrow Keys'' – Pitch/orbit camera *''q/e'' – Move camera vertically *''r/f'' – Zoom camera *''Home'' – Center to player *''c'' – Cycle camera presets (top down, front, side, free) Menu and Tool Functions *''Esc – Back/cancel *''Ctrl + s – Save *''F1'' – Help *''F2'' – Biome mode (successive presses cycle through tools) *''F3'' – Paint mode *''F4'' – Sculpt mode (successive presses cycle through tools) *''F5'' – Prop mode (successive presses cycle through tools) *''Return/Enter'' – Tool menu *''' and Shift + ' – Cycle between tool modes Editing *''Shift + Mouse Wheel – Resize brush/prop *''Spacebar'' – Biome, material or prop gallery *''Holding Alt'' – Invert tool or snap current prop to another prop *''Ctrl + c'' – Copy current prop (only works for some props) *''Ctrl + m'' – Swap current prop mesh *''Delete'' – Delete current prop *''Shift + b'' – Brain on selected prop *''Shift + p'' – Prop edit menu on selected prop *''Shift + d'' – Character studio on selected prop *''Holding ctrl'' – Grid snap *''g'' – Toggle grid snap *''Ctrl + g'' – Toggle workplane *''Ctrl + z'' – Undo *''Ctrl + y'' – Redo Brain and Gallery Brain *''Esc'' – Back/cancel *''Ctrl + c'' – Copy tile/line *''Ctrl + v'' – Paster tile/line *''Arrow Keys'' – Select tile *''Return/Enter'' – Swap/select tile Gallery *''Home/End'' – First/last page *''Page Up/Down'' – Previous/next page Xbox Controller *''Left thumbstick'' moves the cursor horizontally. *''Using X'' brings your cursor down in the world, while using Y brings your cursor up in the world. *''Right thumbstick'' pans the camera. *''Pressing in on the Right thumbstick'' will cycle through different zooming distances. *''Right Bumper + Up/Down on the Left Joystick'' zooms the camera in/out. *''Right Bumper + A'' centers the camera on the player. *''Right Bumper + B'' cycles through the camera presets (top down, front, side, free). *''A button'' activates and selects buttons on the tools menu. *''Right Trigger'' places props in prop mode. *''Left Trigger'' snaps an object to the ground in prop mode. *When sculpting, Right Trigger is for positive sculpting like expanding and adding terrain. Left Trigger switches to negative sculpting such as eroding and subtracting terrain. *''Holding Left Bumper'' brings up menu wheel and scale option (for props it gives additional menu options: Y'' = Brain, ''X = Delete, B'' = Character Studio, ''A = Edit). *''Left and Right on the D-Pad'' cycles through paint and biome palettes. *''Holding down on the D-Pad'' turns on and off snap to grid. *''Pressing up on the D-Pad'' opens up your gallery (Materials, Biome or Prop gallery). *''Pressing the View button'' will use the undo tool. *''View + Right thumbstick to the left'' cycles through undo points. *''View + Right thumbstick to the right'' cycles through redo points. Source: Project Spark Instruction Manual (Handy Keyboard Maps and Handy Controller Maps).